Refrigerators are electric appliances for storing foods at low temperature.
Such a refrigerator uses a refrigerating cycle including a compressor, a condenser, an expansion device, and an evaporator, and supplies cool air generated by the evaporator, to a food storing space.
Refrigerators may be classified into top mount type refrigerators, side-by-side type refrigerators, and bottom freezer type refrigerators, according to positions of a refrigerator compartment and a freezer compartment. In top mount type refrigerators, a freezer compartment is disposed over a refrigerator compartment. In side-by-side type refrigerators, a freezer compartment and a refrigerator compartment are disposed on the left and right sides, respectively. In bottom freezer type refrigerators, a freezer compartment is disposed under a refrigerator compartment.
Recently, bottom freezer type refrigerators are widely used in which a refrigerator compartment is opened and closed by a pair of rotary doors, and a freezer compartment is opened and closed by a drawer-type door. In addition, a refrigerator door may include a dispenser for dispensing water or ice, and a home bar through which a food can be taken out from a refrigerator compartment without opening the refrigerator door. Moreover, freezer compartments may include a separate switching room.